Loose leaf binders capable of holding a large number of loose leaf pages and positionable on a table or other reading surface so that the pages are disposed at a convenient reading angle have been used for many years. Binders of this type must be readily opened and closed to insert and remove loose leaf pages. United States Pat. No. 1,732,584 discloses such a binder.
Multiple position binders previously manufactured have required a plurality of parts to permit the two piece backbone to be pivotably opened and held in the selected positions. Prior binders have been made of metal parts which were rigid and unyielding, requiring mounting arrangements and spring means to permit parts to be urged toward one another while at the same time being capable of temporary displacement one from the other. The number, shape and function of the binder mechanism parts have required expensive fabrication and assembly costs. The present invention substantially reduces the number of parts required by providing parts which perform multiple functions singly and in cooperation with other parts.
The demand for a more simply constructed binder which can be more easily opened and which is less subject to damage has existed for some time.